


OMFG CLOWN RAPES YOU

by ShadowLord56



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series), Madness: Project Nexus (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Bed Sex, Blood Kink, Both are probably out of Character, Chains, Claiming Bites, Cussing, Drug Use, Hank craves it, Hank fucking hates him so much, Hank wants to die, Hate Sex, Hatred, M/M, Memories, My First Smut, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scars, Swearing, Traumatized Hank, Tricky is Yandere, this clown is fucking psychotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLord56/pseuds/ShadowLord56
Summary: He was his, his only, his chew-toy, his slave, his, to please, but Hank doesn't know it yet.Not matter, he'd make him understand.ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.------------Why, just why in the name of the Higher Powers did he have to always fight this bastard?It doesn't even matter what happens, that Pennywise rip-off always comes back.Hank could only hope he doesn't get any worse.He was wrong.DEATH.WRONG.And the worst part, he enjoyed it.
Relationships: Tricky the Clown/Hank J. Wimbleton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	OMFG CLOWN RAPES YOU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SanmosOnDiscord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanmosOnDiscord/gifts).



Jebus, why was this fucking clown so hard to kill?

He did all kinds of things to him, he shot him, cut his head in half, hell, he even survived a train explosion, by all means he should be **dead**.

Hank began to wonder why didn't he hop on with Sanford and Deimos in the car when this bastard sliced Jeb's head in half.

And here they were again, at Club M, the place where he went to kill the Zombified Clown by the order of the Higher Powers.

 **"Hehehehe, you wanna try harder than that, Hanky-boy!"** Tricky mocked him, delighted at his anger. **"Aww, why the long face, we're having lots of fun!"**

Hank looked at the slaughter behind him, there's a shotgun left by one of those Agents stupid enough to try to kill him, seriously, why won't they learn?

Before he could grab it, however, the Clown bashed his head with the streetsign, quickly knocking him over.

Before he could do get up, Tricky put his clawed hand on his neck, tighting it fiercly.

"Y-y-you fucker-" Before he could continue, the psychopathic Clown continued, **"Shhhh, relax, let Papa Hofnarr take good care of you...."** What the hell did he mean by that?

Out of nowhere, "Hofnarr" (The fuck does that even mean?) grabbed a needle with some weird liquid, probably a tranquilizer, and quickly jabbed it in Hank's neck, injecting the liquid inside of him.

Hank hissed, just what the fuck was this asshole thinking?

All he saw next was pure darkness.

\------------------

_SHIT SHIT SHIT HALF OF HIS HEAD AND BODY WAS GONE HE COULDN'T MOVE IF HE COULD REACH THE AXE AND-FUCK HE'S RIGHT THERE-_

**_I̷̺͎̪̓̔̉ ̶̲̯̽̏T̸̠̥̍H̶̬̦͝O̴̻̔Ǘ̵͕͍G̵̰͌͆̏H̴̜͋͝͝T̸̪͂̔ ̵̝̰͜͝W̸̧̨͝E̵̘̱͂̅͠ ̴̦̜̠̑͠͝W̴̯̱̮̄̕̕Ë̸͓̗́R̶̯̐͠ͅE̷̛̥̲̖ ̴̢̠͉͒Ơ̶̡̻̍V̷̜͚̐́͠E̵͈͛̉̓Ŗ̶̽͝ ̶̺̏T̶̼̑͆̐H̷͙̝̏͜Ị̴͖̋̀̊S̴̖̓̈́,̸̤̅̚ ̸̹̣̯̽̍H̷̡̦͑̌̔ͅĂ̷̭͐͗N̷̺͍̅̈́Ḱ̸̘.̸̢̠̈͑̑_ **

_fuck fuck fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK HE HAD THE HALO ON HE ALSO LOOKS LIKE THE AUDITOR WHAT THE FUCK-_

**_Ẏ̷̡͙̤͕͇̉̒̚O̶̠̜̻͍̓͑̏͋͂U̵̢̝͚͖̰̇ ̸͉̇̂̽̋͆͌D̴̹̫̳̭̞̏O̷͈̓N̴̛͓͖̥̻̮͇'̶͈̝̹͙̬̳̄T̴̙̦̪̹̒̏͊ ̷̯͈͍̑K̸̬̹̱̯͍͐̌̌̕͠Ï̶̯̲̩̑L̵̦̱̓͝L̷͕̭͚̅̔̕ ̶̙̂̍̇T̵̢̈́̾̇̚͝H̵̡̑̈́̑̏̀Ȩ̸͇͔̼͖̅͛ ̴̺̹̼͓͕̺͛̈́̚̚C̷͎̍L̴̨̝̲̂̔̓͋͜O̴̩̺̪͌͐W̵͙̗̟̤̞̓͛̄̍Ņ̵̤̻̳͕̼̓̽͆͠͝!̸̠̺͕͎̑͊͒̀̌_ **

_OH JEBUS FUCK HIGHER POWERS HELP HIM GOD PLEASE JUST KILL HIM-_

**_T̵̢̮̩͉͖̝͈̬̻̜̞̭̭̈́̈̃̅̓́͛͋̆̚͝ͅH̸͙̥͓͓̞͚̠̬̜͖͕͍͕̱͓̒̂̓̃̇̌̽͋Ȩ̵̡̮̪͔͓̠͔͎̖̩̞̩̹̊͐͑̊̇͐̅̅̎ͅ ̴͔̦̯̞̃̏͛̇͂̂̐̚͝Ċ̴̥̣̬̗͚̭͕̣͔̭͛̑̄͂̕͜͝͝L̷̨̢̝͉̜̙̝̪̹̱̫̘̟͍̉̏̄͗̇̔̔͗͑͑O̴̧̧̭̱̯͈̯̺̻͓̹̓̈́̃͐̈W̵̫͎̖̺͔̊̅͛̾̑͛̒N̶̟͙̱͉͓̻̠͕͍̹̐̊͛̂̿̒̉̂̕̚͝͝ ̷̡̢̣̣͚̱͖͖̫͚͙͇͈̙̤̳͑̔͌̈́̍͛̾̅̈̕K̷̡̥͇̯͙̤̝͓͈̬͛̇͌̑͌̇̚͠ͅĮ̶̗̥̹͒̔̑͆̃͋͌͊̇͆̒̔̚ͅḺ̴͚̰͇͚͉̤̥̟̳̞̫̰̀ͅL̷̨͚̰̺̩͇̬͎̰̜͖̳̽͐̎̀͌̉̈́̏̀̄̓͜͜ͅS̵̡̲̳̯͓̃̐̃͒̂͌̑̌̍͝͝͝ ̷͇̣͗͐̐̄̃̇́̔̋̑̒͠Y̶̢̱̞̬̻̦̮̟̖̪̱̺̫̗͋͆͜O̴͓͊͌U̴̘͙̱͎̝̗̯̣̠͆̎͆̿̾͘͜!̷̨̢̟̝̟̙͇̮͔̟̻̃!̸̨͓̩̂̈!̴̡̢̣͔̣̰͉̏!̵̫͖̥̺̘͕̳͔͔̼̩̓̇̍͗̏̔̚͠͝ͅͅ_ **

_nonononononONONONONONONONONO-_

_\---------------_

Hank woke up screaming, incredibly sweaty, and his vision blurry.

He panted fast, memories of when the Zombified Clown murdered him on various occasions flashing through his mind.

Getting his head ripped off and thrown to the ground (Also destroying his jaw), getting stabbed by the streetsign and thrown to a side, only to be revived once again.

And then there was the tip of the iceberg, the cherry on the top of the cake, the one Hank hates absolutely the most.

Hell, no matter how much time passes, it's still burned into his mind.

\---------------

_It happened so fast, it was hard to recall what happened before that._

_At first, he was pointing the P90 at the demonic creature standing in front of him (How the hell idd he get one of the drives in the first place?), clutching the big battle axe in his right hand._

_And then, he was in the bottom of the cliff._

_He was laying there, in a puddle of his own blood, half of his head (Including that shitty ass metal jaw) gone, as well as part of his torso._

_Surprisingly, he was still alive, but he only moved for a few seconds, he was in so much pain._

**_*Thud*_ **

_Shit, he was here._

_He felt as a giant burning hand throwed him close to a wall, thankfully he avoided getting crushed into it, but that didn't help what came up next._

_His whole body was burning, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't scream, obviously, from the lack of jaw._

_Apparently, it was enough for the Clown, since he proceeded to maul Hank's body in his body, treating it similar to how a dog plays with it's chew-toy or ball._

_He once again fell on the ground, barely keeping conciousness, and even though he was almost deaf, he heard something._

**_G̴̹̽̒̾̍̔̒̍̈́̀̽̓̓Ë̷͕́͛T̵̻̰̩̭̺͛͛̌̌̔̈͒̓̇̐͌͜͝ ̵̨̨̡̡̝̝̲̼̞͖̓̀̏͒͘U̷͎̗͍̲̘̟̳̜͓͈͛͐͌͑̾̍̊̋̓̕͝͠P̸̥͚̭̭͚͖̹͖͉̗̜̃͊.̵̟̻͙̖̰̘̗͈̰̮̰̰̠͓̋̋̽̅̇͋͝͠_ **

_God.Fucking.Damn.HIM._

_Even in the state he is, he expected him to get up, just how fucking twisted that asshole was?_

_"NO!"_

_His response didn't matter anyways, he felt strength coming back in him, and all the pain was gone now, once he got up, he noticed his hands now had fingerless gloves on._

_Damn, he had to admit, this ninja-style outfit was badass, but he didn't have time to admire it, he was tired of this._

_He pointed at the beast, screaming words that he still feels satisfied of._

_"Knock it off, Asshole!"_

\---------------------

God, if only the A.A.H.W didn't come to be, if only the Improbablity Drive wasn't activated, If only the Auditor never **existed** -

Forget that, no time to lose, he needs to-

Wait, what the fuck was he doing in a bed, and was he fucking **chained**?

Indeed he was, chained to the two bed posts, normally, he would try to struggle and break free out of them (Hey, if he could rip a person's head, surely he can break some chains), but he was feeling weak, something uncharateristic for him.

Wait, why was he on his **fucking pants only!?**

He wasn't fond on all of his scars, most of them were from either Jeb, or you-know-who.

**"Ah, I see you're awake, Sleepyhead!"**

Oh great, he was here.

"You fucking asshole, what the hell did you do to my clothes!?" He wa pratically in love with the outfit, it fit him very well, **"Oh, those old things? Pfff, don't worry about them, besides, I think you should be grateful, especially with that new jaw I gave you!"**

"What?" No, he couldn't have done it, it was impossible! **"Oh come on Hanky, i'll admit that metal one wasn't very good, but you didn't have to whine so much about it!"**

After hearing that, Hank decided to test something quick, and by god did it shock him.

He had a jaw, a _real_ one, not only that, his tongue was back too!

Now he was confused, why the hell did he do _all of this?_

 **"Now you're wondering why, and it's simple, I've been bored so much, it pratically made me sad!"** Bullshit, this monster couldn't feel emotions.

 **"All of those times we spend together really were special to me, especially when you smashed that axe in my head!"** Oh look, he was giggling now.

 **"But, i'm bored now, I want to try something new, something that i'm sure the both of us will like..."** Just what was he-

No.

No way.

NO.FUCKING.WAY.

HE WAS GETTING OUT OF HERE, NOW!

"NO, I won't let you do that shit to me, get me out of here, NOW!" He could do all kinds of things to him, he could shoot him, impale him with the streetsign, even turn into that Demon thing again.

But _rape_?

FUCK.THAT.SHIT.

 **"Oh, so you know already? that's good!"** Before he could do anything else, Tricky grabbed his throat. **"I was wondering if you were faking it....."**

"You fucking sick bastard-" He was interrupted. **"Now, now, Hanky boy, that's rude, and if you're going to be like that......."**

**"I'm afraid we'll have to start now."**

.....................

Fuck.

Before he knew it, the Clown dragged his long, disgusting claws along his oh so scarred body, drawing the sight of blood.

 **"Oh, how I remember these, so much memories......."** Not so much to him, I'm afraid.

Hank bit his lip so hard, he wasn't going to make a sound, he fucking wasn't.

 **"Oh, still being stubborn, are we, that's good."** Damn right it was, he would do it, not to him.

After a while, Hofnarr stopped, viewing all of the new scars made, and licked his fingers, swallowing the blood.

Hank was disgusted.

**"Well now, time for the main dish...."**

Tricky leaned forward to his chest, his attention fully on one of his nipples, and before he could respond, Hank felt something wet lick it.

No, no, no no, he could try all he wanted, but he wasn't going to make a sound.

The Clown continued licking the nipple, before removing his tongue, and proceeded to instead play with it with one of his hands.

He briefly looked at Hank, and giggled.

**"Well don't you look so delicious!"**

"F-f-fuck off..." Goddamn it, why was he stuttering now?

**"I wonder, though....."**

He leaned for his neck.

**"Will this make you _speak?_**

And without any warning, Tricky bit for his neck.

Deep.

Hank screamed.

 **"Well, now that's exaggerated!"** Okay, now he was just fucking mocking him.

 **"Oh, and don't worry about turning into a zombie, turns out the Drive does a lot of other stuff!"** The one thing the damn drive did right was that.

 **"But enough chit chat, it's time......."** Hank didn't need to wonder what it was, he knew already.

Hofnarr ripped his pants apart, leaving his underwear left, only for it to be gone as well.

Hank didn't stop him, what was the point anymore?

Tricky took his pants and underwear off, showing off his green dick, which surprisingly wasn't rotting.

 **"Now Hank, before we start, do you want to say something?** He did, and it was something they both knew.

"Just do what comes natural."

And with that, the Clown pushed himself deep into his ass.

Hank still regreted moaning at that.

 **"A-agh, god, now THIS is what I'm talking about-FUCK!~"** Wow, he could curse?

"SHIT, s-slower you asshole, AGH, I SAID SLOWER, DAMN IT!~" Great, he was also craving it.

**"S-sorry, it's just so D-DAMN GOOD, grrr, Jeez, aren't you tight as hell?~"**

"Grrr, you're not even good at this, I bet whenever you and Jeb did this, he was fucking dissapointed all the time!" As far has he knew, Jeb and Tricky had history.

 **"Ha, you think we had time for it, he was far more busy with screwing around with the Sheriff!"** Right after saying that, he moved way faster thank before.

"S-s-SHIT, FUCK, STOP THAT, YOU'RE TEARING MY ASS APART!" God, who knew anal sex hurt so much?

 **"That IS the plan, ya little shit, so stop complaining-"** It's his turn to interrupt, "I WOULD, If a certain ASSHOLE didn't GO SO DAMN FAST!"

Right after sayin that, the Clown shoved his rotting tongue into his, probably to shut him up, but to his bad luck he wasn't going to.

their mouths clashed against each other, trying to see which one would be dominant, as espected for him, Hank won, cornering Tricky's own tongue.

Hank felt his ass cheeks tightening, probably because Hofnarr's release was coming up.

 **"Aah, Mmm, I'm getting close Hanky boy!"** Guessed it.

"You better FUCKING pull out, or else i'm going to kick your ass!"

 **"MMMMM,AAAAGH!"** Fortunately, he did listen, pulling out before the semen could enter his ass, but it still splattered his ass cheeks.

Both were extremely tired, and Hank doubted he would be getting out very soon.

Before his conciousness slipped, he said one last thing.

"I.Fucking.Hate.You." And he got a response.

**"I hate ya too, Baby~"**

**Author's Note:**

> God I feel like Hank's gonna come at my room any minute and dismember me with a chainsaw  
> This is my first smut fic so its obviously going to be terrible  
> PS: There will be another chapter from Tricky's perspective so stay tuned huehuehuehuehuehuehue  
> (also some art would be nice im sorry i just want some more hank x tricky-)


End file.
